


Strawberry Jam and Squid Love

by Wishopenastar



Series: Sweet Squid O' Mine [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrew loves Jam, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Im very non apologetic, One Shot, Squid andrew, This is hexed content, tentacles are only used for a badly timed joke, the kind of literary geniusI always wanted to create, there is no andreil beside the platonic one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: A poem:Creatures of great mystery live in the water,Dark ones, capable of slaughter?Andrew is one of those.And as the lake water flows,He swears upon his cephalopodness,Hogwarts jam is the best.I don't know what this is.Andrew is a squidHe likes jam.Edit:29/2/2020 now with art by my sibling.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Sweet Squid O' Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652173
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	Strawberry Jam and Squid Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishbonetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/gifts).



> I wrote this in thirty minutes for Wishbonetea (Lizzy) who put the truly cursed idea of a squid Andrew in my mind.  
> Thanks for the beta and I hope you like this uhh story.

The best thing about each year was getting to scare the first years, Andrew thought. They would come to bask in the sun by lake and suddenly one of his tentacles would rise from the water and they would run away screaming. Not all the kids ran though, a blonde girl had once just stood there and greeted him hello, and another had drawn a wand at him, after a healthy dousing of lake water the boy never tried it again. People always got used to him after which they threw toast at him. If he could speak the language of the pithy humans he would tell them how much he _detested_ toast. 

But there was one boy whose toast [ Andrew ](http://fav.me/ddrgftr) liked. The toast was mostly red couloured and sticky with a substance even all the lake water didn't wash out. It was sweet. The boy was a common fixture on the lake grounds. He would sit there with his paper and his books, some mornings he ran around the grounds, he ran in an agonisingly slow pace that Andrew outstripped in mere seconds. It was exhilarating to watch him try to out race Andrew. 

The boy was a friend to all the creatures of the water. Mermen could not speak highly enough of him, Nil, they called him in their rasping tongues . They spoke of his fire red hair and his blue eyes, blue as the sea some of the merpeople had come from. One of them, Keviaaan, was particularly besotted with him, Andrew held discussions at length with the merman on him. 

Apparently Nil also spoke troll and grindilow, which was frankly excessive.

It didn't matter to Andrew what Nil could do or couldn't all that mattered was the red stuff he brought or the way Nil stroked his tentacles to the awe of his friends.

All good things had to come to an end though. Andrew had seven beautiful years of Nil’s little deviating routine before he left, left like the odd golden haired girl, like all the children who came to the school. 

Nil left. And Andrew didn't miss him, he was a creature of magic, more knowledgeable than any squid he had met but his memory was still limited, he retained what was important.

One day many many years later, something dropped into the water. It was glinting red like a crab of the sea, and it was sweet. The kind of sweetness that only one person ever gave Andrew. Andrew brought a tentacle to the surface of the water and a gentle hand fell on it stroking.

Nil had come.


End file.
